Weight belts have been used by weight lifters for quite some time. They are typically a wide belt fashioned of layers of leather or other flexible material such as rubber, synthetic leather, etc. The weight belt fits snuggly around a user's midsection and is tightly secured to provide support to the user's back and internal organs which helps prevent injury while the user is performing various workout and weight lifting activities such as doing squats or deep knee bends.
Various buckling mechanisms for weight belts have been utilized including a traditional buckle and notch, a winch type closure, a ratcheting linkage, and others known to those skilled in the art.
All of these previous buckle systems suffer from the same deficiency, namely that they do not provide a buckle and tightening system that can be easily sized for users of different sizes while at the same time allow the buckle to be quickly detached and the belt removed. As such, a new buckle design to solve the above problems is desired.